


I would do anything for love

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Sacrifices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: B.J had been your friend for what seemed like forever. The two of you had been through so much together, From Fighting a Windengo in Wisconsin, to that time the both of you were almost a Vampire's smoothie. That was when the two of you also met Them, The Winchester's..... Dean and Sam. It was almost an instant connection. Four years later you are standing at the Alter watching B.J and Dean finally tie the knot, something neither you or Sam thought would ever happened.But then again you never thought you would have to hide such an aweful secret from Dean or Sam either, How could B.J make a deal with Crowley, even if it was to save their son's life?





	1. They meet

B.J felt like her lungs were about to explode, as she and (y/n) ran blindly through the dark cave. She knew that those things were close by she could almost feel them breathing down her neck. y/n was about three steps ahead of her, with the only flash light and b.J was doing her best to follow the dim beam. Suddenly the beam stopped and B.J almost slammed into her long time friend.

" Going somewhere?" a deep voice said from in front of them. 

You step back and feel B.J breathing heavily behind you.

" We were just leaving." you tell the vamp. The flash light you were holding was losing it's juice and was of no real use at the moment.

" Now that's kind of rude don't you think? Here we invited you to diner and just leave." The man says.

"Bite me." B.J say's sarcastically. You in hale deeply. 

" That's the plan." he says

" Now is not the time BJ." you think annoyed. " after all I'd like to get out of here a live." 

Two more vampires show up behind B.J. When the two of you had caught wind of this case two days ago there was nothing to suggest that you were dealing with a nest. So when you found the vampire and followed him you had no idea that you were actually walking into a vampire Cafe'. 

"Get off me." B.J says to the one closest to her. B.J always one to hide her fear with sarcasim or anger. But you know that deep down she's just as afraid as you are at the moment.

" She's mine." the one behind her says.

" In your dreams." B.J says. You are now standing back to back, which really didn't do either of you a bit of good, seeing as how you had lost all your weapons while fighting. The good thing was even though odds were you were not about to get out of this alive, you both have the satisfaction of knowing you had taken out 4 of these monsters before they could finish you off.

" Where's the rest of your little bitches?" BJ asks. She new she was talking way to much, but right now that's the only weapon she has and she was going to use it no matter how useless.

"There around." The first guy says smugly.

" Well minus the four we just killed." you say with a smile.

" I am so going to make you suffer." the big guy in front of me says. The cave is dark, but not so dark that I can't see his outline. He's tall really tall. and strong. I strain my neck up to look at him even. 

" Promise?" B.J asks. B.J can feel y/n tense behind her and a pang shoots deep in her gut. "If this is the end of me, God let me not have to watch them kill her." she thinks.

BJ......

" Hey!" Someone yells the vampire in front Y/n turned and instantly lost his head. Taking advantage of the Surprise I shoved the vampire in front of me hard, causeing him to stumble back just a little into my other attacker. 

" Move!" a male voice ordered and I felt y/n flee. I turned do the same but my attacker was quick to recover and in a blink had me in his graps. Suddenly someone seemed to almost reach around me and with a long sword sliced through him with ease. I fell to the ground feeling my ankle go as I did. I could see a fight going on between my savior and my attacker. Who ever this guy was had lost his weapon, I knew because I heard it hit the cave floor. The Vampire slammed him hard against the rock wall and I heard his breath leave him. I scramble to try and find the sword feeling my way till my hands felt my the smooth cool blade. Almost as if a miracle happened There was a flash of bright light and I could see the Vampire teeth glistening and eyes raging. I raised the blade and in the blink of an eye it was over. 

" Dean!" the other man said rushing to my hero who was leaning against the wall holding his side, more than likely from a bruised rib.

"I'm ok." he replied. 

"b.J?" y/n say scared.

" Were good. " I tell you. Something we always say to reasure each other that we were still alive. 

"Are there any more?" the taller guy asks me. I shake my head no. 

" Then let's get out of here." The cuter guy says. He winces a bit but stands up straight. I take a step and fall on my sprained anckle. He bends to help me up.

" I'm good." I say refusing his help as I force my self up and use the cave to help my self out of the cave. 

You.

you were thinking we were def. Goners. 

You.......

When his voice rang through out the cave. It was strong and you wished you could see his face, but the light from the flashlight he held was blinding you at the moment. Everything after that happened fast and the next thing you knew you were following him out of the cave, as if he you were on the titanic ant he had the only life boat. Once outside in the sunlight your heart skipped a beat, he was tall. so tall, with a mane of brown hair that alot of girls would be jealous for. 

" Are you ok?" he asks you. 

" Yeah." you say.

"What's you name?" he asks.

" (y/n)" you tell him, your answers were coming short and for somereason you were finding it hard to form a real sentence. He looked past you at the cave, a worried look on his face.

"B.J..." you say coming to your senses. You turned to go back into the Cave but he stopped you.

"Stay here." he said running past you. 

" Like hell." you reply on his heels.

Once inside you saw B.J holding a sword and a dead vampire at her feet. Another man leaned against the cave wall.

"B.J?" you ask worried. She turns and smiles at you.

" Were Good." she says. But you could tell by the way she was standing that it wasn't all true. but at least you both were alive to fight another day. When she fell you went to help her up but the man got to her first. But of course she refused his help, always having something to prove. You shake your head and follow the taller man out side.  
Once outside you watch as the two men gather their things and stick them in the trunk of their 67 Chevy.

" I uh didn't get your name." you say to the taller guy. He smiles showing deep dimples.

" I'm Sam This is my brother Dean." he says. 

"Y/n... that's B.J.... No relation." you say.

" So your hunters?" Sam asks.

" yeah, and I assume you are too." you say. 

" Well you two really need to work on your skills. What in the hell were you doing just walking in there like that?" Dean asks annoyed.

" We were looking for Batman, what do you think?" B.J snarls back as she leans against their car.

"I think, you should at leave the hunting to the big boys." Dean says.

" What ever, you could at least say thank you for my saving your ass back there." B.J says limping toward our Cherry red 71 mustang.

" Thank you?" Dean asked.

"You're welcome." she replied as she climbed into the car. 

" Are you serious?" He growled. " we saved your ass!"

Bj replied with a middle finger. " Y/n can we go?" she called out.

"Uh thanks." you say to sam.

"Anytime." he replied as You turn and climb into the car, and leave.

 

Sam. watched her get behind the wheel of her car. She was cute, i don't think I'll ever forget those piercing ( y/ec) eyes. 

" Can you believe her? I risk my life saveing her ass and she has the nerve to ask me to thank her? What the hell? God and refusing to let me help her up, when she's clearly in pain....Have you ever met someone so stubborn?" Dean growls. 

" No never." Sam says sarcastically as they climbed into the Impala.

" I tell you what, if I never set eyes on them again it'll be to soon." Dean says. 

" Wow she really got to you." Sam tells him smiling.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean growls as he starts the car and they speed off.


	2. Lunch Anyone?

You and B.J make your way into The Silver Streak Bar. It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust but when they finally do you see Sam and Dean. sitting at the bar and your heart skips a beat. 

" I'll be back." B.J says heading toward the pool tables. Before you can stop you know it your feet have made their way to bar. 

"Hi." you say shyly. Sam looks up and smiles.

"Hi." he says. Dean looks at you and gives a small snort before going back to his drink.

"This seat taken?" you ask.

"No.. Please sit." Sam tells you.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asks you.

"(name a drink)" you reply. He nods at you and goes to fetch it.

"We really do owe you thanks foe saving us earlier." you tell Sam.

" Don't mention it." Sam says.

" Yeah well your friend doesn't think so." Dean growls.

"B.J? She does, she just.... Well it's complicated." you say as your drink is placed in front of you.

"$3.00" the bartender says.

"I got it." Sam says handing the man a five. Dean watches out of the corner of his eye.

" Thank you." you say. 

"My pleasure" Sam says.

"I'm outa here." Dean says. He gets up and heads toward a nearby table.

B.J.

One of my favorite ways to let off steam was to shoot some pool, not against anyone really, but just me and the table. However many people don't see it that way.

" Hey your pretty good at that darling." a very intoxicated man said.

"Thanks." I say lining up my next shot.

"I'm Max." he says

" Good for you." I reply.

"Don't be that, Tell you what. I'll play you agame. You win I'll buy you a drink. You win you show me your tits." he slurs.

"Gee thanks but no thanks." I moan.

" Come on.. " he says grabing my pool stick. Just as Uptown Funk came across the jukebox. The man rubbed his junk on my leg trying to dance. I looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What the fuck man?" I say pushing him away.

"You know you wanna." he says. " Please I'd rather get hit by a train." I hiss

" What is up you ass bitch?" he slurred.

" You need to back the hell off MR." a voice says behind him, I turned to see the guy who had come to our rescue earlier.. " What was his name?" I think

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asks Dean, he was the exact height of Dean but not nearly as pumped or good looking and I find a chill go down my back.

"Dean, where have you been babe?" I ask stepping around and wrapping my arm around his. Luckily he didn't skip a beat.

"Just getting your drink." he says handing me his glass. I smile and take a sip the scotch burned my throat a bit but I did my best not to show it.

"Your together?" he asks suspiciously 

"You have a problem with that?" Dean warned. 

"No, good luck with the ice queen," he said turning and leaving. Dean chuckled and I shoved his drink back at him, before heading toward the bar.

"Don't be that way, I've saved your life twice now." He says following me.

"First off, I could have taken that idiot. Second, No one asked you too." I hiss. I stop when I see y/n and Sam in deep conversation. Y/n leaned her head back and laughed.

"I think your friend's got a thing for my brother. And truth is, it's been a while for him." Dean says. I turn and look at him as if to say what the hell.

" You know what I mean." he says. 

"Look let me buy you a drink. I mean I think we can handle each other for a couple of hours right?" he says 

" God why does he have to be so cute?" I think As I take his drink and make my way to a small booth in the corner. Dean gives a shake of his head flags down the bartender then comes and joins me.

 

you

you don't know how long you sat there deep in Sam's charm before you realized B.J wasn't no where in sight.

" Shit..." you mutter.

" What?" Sam asks.

"I..I think she left with out me." you say. 

"Well I can give you a ride." Sam says.

"Really?" I ask. He nods and looks around for Dean, but when he doesn't see him he looks at me.

"I bet he's out in the car." he says. We leave the bar and I stop when I see the Mustang still where we had left it.

"Wait. She's still here." you say confused. The bar wasn't that big, I should have seen her. Sam hadn't really heard you. He made his way to the Impala and pulled open the drivers door.

" Shut the Damn Door!" you hear Dean Yell. Shocked Sam did just that, then looked over the top of the Impala at you.

" Found her." He says. 

" No way?!" you say with a chuckle. " Wanna get out of here?" you ask him.

"God Yes!" he says. You stop when you realize she has the car keys. Swallowing you open the passenger door to the Impala. Shutting your eyes you say.

"Uh.. B.J... Keys?" you hold your hand out, and close your fist tightly around the keys before shutting the door.

"You drive." You say tossing the keys to Sam.

Dean

To be honest I'm not sure how I got here, in braced in her arms. She aggrivated the hell out of me, and yet there was something about her that I desired. So after a few drinks when she asked to see the Impala up close I couldn't wait to oblige. She climbed into the passenger seat and rubbed her hand softly across the dash.

" She's beautiful." B.J says, as I climbed in the drivers seat.

" I like her. She was my dad's, bout the only thing he ever gave me." I say be fore I could stop myself.

" Well, he has great taste." she purrs pulling me on top of her. Slowly her hand made it's way up my shirt, and I smiled. I yanked my coat off and she helped me with my shirt. I smiled before I pressed my lips to hers. It took almost no time for us to strip down to our skivies. The moment was hot and so intense I didn't know how much longer I could take it. Suddenly the driver side door was ripped opened.

" Shut the damn door!" I yelled knowing it was Sammy, and not giving a shit. The door closed and I covered her lips with mine as my hands explored her sweet body. The passenger door opened, but this time I paid no attention.

"Uh..Bj. Keys?" Y/n said. Damn she didn't even skip a beat. With out breaking the mood she reached down and fumbled with her jeans, pulling the keys out of her pocket and holding them out above her head. The Car door closed and we were alone once more.

Sam.

Imagine my surprise when she came into the bar, I had thought for sure that we wouldn't have seen her again. But she was here and it was perfect. After an akward moment of catching Dean and B.J in the Impala, which really wasn't that big of a surprise, I figured given a chance they would. I mean I could tell she had gotten under his skin. But it was not a picture I wanted embedded into my mind. Y/n tossed me the keys to her mustang and told me to drive. We did just that, but somehow, for some reason I took her back to mine and Dean's motel room. 

"I just need to get something." I lied. She smiled and pulled me to her, I looked at her and our eyes locked. We kissed and I felt y/n's arms go around my waist. I pulled away which about killed me, but Some one this classy deserved more than a cramped car. I quickly got out and ran around the side pulling open her door. She practically jumped into my arms, and wrapped her legs around me, nuzzling my neck with kisses as I did my best to unlock the room door. Once inside I kicked the door shut and we almost toppled onto the bed. I looked into her ( y/ec) on to me and I smiled. 

" How about a little music?" She said

" Sure." I replied. She reached over and turned on the small clock radio next to the bed, we smiled when Meghan Trainor's voice came through loud and clear singing " Like I'm gonna lose you." I eased on top of her and smothered her lips with mine as my hands made their way down her hips.


	3. The past will haunt you

You find your self standing on a deserted road. Houses line each side of the street, but each one dark and lonely looking, as if no one had occupied them in such a long time. Snow crunches under your feet as you make your way past abandoned cars. Your breath showing it's self through the crisp winter air. You shiver, not sure if it's from being here alone, or from the cold, probably a combination of both. At the end of the street is one single house. It looks vaguely familiar and it's the only one with a light on. As you step to the front door, you notice a large blue star hanging and you run your fingers across the splintered wood. As if trying to force a memory to rise. Suddenly the door slowly opens and with out hesitating you step inside.  
There is a fireplace to your left with a small flame nestled in side it. Three Christmas stockings hang peaceful like and with out looking you know your name is on the one on the end. You stand behind the white leather couch as if afraid to venture past it's barrier. As you stand there watching the fire a sound comes from the top of the stairs and you turn. Unwillingly your feet head up the staircase and stop at the first bedroom door.  
Carefully you push it open to find a canopy bed, long sheer curtains hang from it. As the moonlight seeps in from the window. Music begins to play causing you to jump a bit. You turn toward the small transistor radio setting on the Oak dresser. Silent night sweeps through the air. 

"y/n ?" a voice calls you turn to find your mother standing there watching you. She's young, Just as you last remember her. Her hair swept up from the neck, and she wore a soft pink robe. You realize she must have just gotten out of the tub. 

"what's the matter honey, bad dream again? " she asked. You just stare at her unable to speak. Afraid if you do she will disappear. She crosses the room and takes your hand. She smells of roses. She always smelled of roses. She led you across the hall to your old bedroom. Where dolls and stuffed animals lined the walls. She pulled back the (favor child hood cartoon) quilt and waited for you to climb into the bed before covering you. 

"Daddy will be home soon. " She says smiling 

" Now what is it he tells you? " she asks. 

"there's nothing to be afraid of but fear itself. " you say. She nods, and kisses your head. 

"Now go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. Uncle Toby's coming. " 5she turns to leave but you grab her arm. 

"Don't go. " you beg. 

She looks at you for a while and then sits on the side of your bed. A dream is a wish your heart makes. You try not to close your eyes but you can't help giving in. 

Sam

I laid there with y/n . Her head using my chest for a pillow. I hadn't been this happy in forever. Here I just met her and I don't ever want her to go. She shivers a bit and I wrap my arm a little tighter around her. I hear her sigh, but I can't tell if it's a happy sigh or not. I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave, relationships they don't work out well for Dean and I, but I really want this to work. I kiss the top of her head, I can smell a faint hint of roses. Funny I hadn't smelt that before. She tightens her grip on me. 

" Don't go. " she begs. I can't help but wonder if she's talking to me. No she's just dreaming I tell myself, I nestle my head against hers and close my eyes. 

Dean/BJ

Dean drove back to the motel as BJ leaned against him. He lifted his arm and let her snuggle. 

"so what's BJ stand for anyway? " he asked. 

"not what you think. " she chuckled. He laughed. 

"no really ." he asked. 

(BJ'S full name) " she told him

" Seriously? " he asked

"yeah but don't ever call me that. " she warns. 

" How long you been hunting?. " Dean asked. She shrugged 

" Since forever " she tells him 

Dean nodded a part of him wanted to know what she was holding back, but he figured if she didn't want to share that was her business. 

"so what about you and your brother? " she asked turning the tables 

" After our mom died. Our dad he got into the business, took us with him I guess you could say. Your folks hunt? " Dean asked. She shook her head no. He pulled the Impala into the parking lot. The two of them sat there awkwardly for a moment before she slid out of the passenger side. Dean watched her standing there then got out. 

"Hey, Dean. This was great and all but, well relationships aren't really my thing. " she tells him. He locked eyes with her. 

" Hey I get it. But no reason we can't have some fun. " he says. She gives a small smile and he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. 

You. 

You hear your mother walking out of the room and shutting the door. Suddenly a rattling sound came from your closet and slowly you make your way to it. You pull the door open and fear hits you as your fathers lifeless body falls at your feet. You yell at take off across the hall. You tear open your parents bedroom door and stop when you see the beast trying to pull her into the closet. You scream and run toward her she grabs for you but the thing yanks her away and you fall to the floor. Blood splatters and you crab walk backwards the beast stands in the closet door driping in your parents blood. He's over 6 feet tall with jagged teeth. He's covered head to toe in fur with razor sharp claws. 

"I'm coming for you y/n . And that little bitch friend of yours. And not even your new little boy toys can help you. " you scream

Sam bolted from the bed to find you Collapsed in front of the closet door. "y/n!" he bent to help you but you kicked at him. The motel room door burst open as Dean and BJ ran in. " What the hell are you doing?! " BJ yelled pushing Sam out of the way. " Nothing we were sleeping and I woke up to her screaming. " Sam insisted as the Two Winchesters watched stunned. You fell to the floor. "y/n ." she said as she reached for you but you slapped at her. " y/n it's BJ. " she said calmly. You look up eyes soaked with tears. "it's back it's coming for us. " you sobbed BJ looked at you sternly. "No you were dreaming. " she insisted you shook you head. "no I wasn't. It's found us. " you insist. "y/n..." she started " BJ look! " you yelled showing a long claw mark down your arm. She looked at you fear in her eyes then you clung to her sobbing like a child. "What the hell is going on? " Dean asked. BJ glanced at him. But said nothing


	4. No Where to run

Dean watched BJ as she hurriedly tossed her and y/n's things into a bag. 

"What is going on?" He asked for the millionth time. 

"It doesn't concern you." She replied again. He crossed the motel room and grabbed her arm. Not rough but enough to make her stop and look at him. He could see the fear in her eyes as they stared at each other. 

"It's to long of a story Dean, I don't have time to explain. I have to get her out of here." She said, She tried to pull away but he prevented her from doing so. 

"Talk to me." he said calmly. Bj Swallowed and sat down on the bed, as Dean stood over her, watching as if she might bolt at any moment. 

"I met y/n in a foster home, she was 6 I was 8. She was quiet for the longest time, not telling anyone anything about herself really. Scared. After a while she opened up to me. Told me that a monster killed her family. A Closet monster of all things. I figured she was just making things up, or confused. I knew her parents had been killed. A burglary gone bad. Some even said her dad had just pissed off the wrong person, ya know. Either way. i didn't believe her. " She looked up at him with sad eyes.

" That is until years later when I was 11 and she was 9. We shared a room. It was late, something woke me up, and I found her huddled in a corner crying. Panicked. I remember going to her, she wasn't making any sense. Said it found her, it was coming for her. I tried to tell her it was just a bad dream, that there was no such thing as Closet monsters, or monsters period. I even told her to stop acting like a baby. Then I heard it. A small rustling. I wasn't sure where it was coming from at first. Then I looked and saw the closet door was open. Just a bit, but enough that I could see clothes hanging." her eyes widened as she told him the story. As if remembering it made it all real again. 

"You saw it?" Dean asked. She sighed. 

"Not at first. I thought it was the damn cat. I stood and walked toward it. The whole time, y/n telling me not to. But I had to see for myself, to prove to both of us that nothing was there. I pulled the door open wider. It was just clothes. I was turning to tell her it was just her imagination when it grabbed me, she started screaming, at least I think it was her, it could have been me. It was tall. A little taller than you and sam. covered in brown shaggy fur. Looked like some kind of freak ass teddy bear. Except it's teeth were huge... To big for it's mouth, and pointed like a fang." she paused a moment and he gave a nod letting her know he was listening and believed her. She took a deep breath. 

"It tried to pull me into the closet with it, but I grabbed the door way. I Kicked it and it stumbled let go of me. I crawled to y/n. and we sat there crying. It talked Dean. The voice was deep growly, angry. It said. It said...." she couldn't make herself talk, her mouth was going dry. Dean sat down net to her. 

"Go on." he encouraged. 

"It said it had been looking for her, It was like it was pissed that she had escaped it for so long you know. The claws on the thing seemed to get longer ever second, longer than any wolf or vamp. Nail like. It reached for us that's when I saw the blood on it's hands. Fresh blood. We screamed again, Heard foot steps. Our foster parents ran in and... It happened so fast, it grabbed Rick, tossed him across the room like he was a doll he slammed into the wall. Mary was frozen couldn't move, we wer begging her to leave to help us, but she just stood there so we ran. Out the door down the stairs and out of the house. We heard her scream, blood curtling scream. We just stood there, we didn't do anything." She said starting to cry. 

"You were kids, you didn't know." he said trying to comfort her. She shook her head. 

"That's not a excuse, we should have done something, I should have." She said. 

"What were you going to do? " he asked pushing his eyebrows together. 

"I don't know." she said. 

"What happened then?" he asked. 

" Neighbors heard came running They found Rick and Mary. Not alot left of Mary. But Rick was still alive. He kept telling the cops it was a beast. A tall beast. They said he was in shock, that it was an intruder. HE died later that day, head trauma they said. I tried telling them ut they wouldn't listen, said it was a man in a costume. Y/n she wouldn't say anything, she had been down that road before. I thought forsure theyd sepperate us, but then this guy showed up. Charles Schrierr he somehow got them to let us go with him, he took us in. He taught us things, took us hunting for the first time when we were just teenagers. Everything was good you know, we were happy, he was our dad. But then it came back again, and.... He died saving us, helping us get away. " She exhaled as if telling the story finally was a relief. 

"He was the only one who ever believed us." she said. 

"I believe you." Dean assured her. 

"You think it's tracking you?" he asked. 

"Yeah, and I think it finds us when y/n's happiest, feeling safe, you know that's when it seems to show up." she tells him. 

"No idea how to kill it?" he asks. 

"No, Charles, he had flled it full of holes with silver bulllets that night. Stabbed the hell out of it. But I watched it slink back into the closet after he killed our father, licking it's wounds basically, but alive. it turned it looked at me and I knew it be back sooner or later." 

"Well Sam and I were going to help you get this thing, end it once in for all." he says standing up. 

"It's not your fight." she says. 

"It's our job." he insists. 

"Dean, this thing... If anything happened to you or your brother, I don't know if y/n could take it." what she wanted to say was she didn't think she could take it. but she couldn't make those words come. 

"There's four of us, and no one is dying on my watch." he says. She smiled and gave a nod standing up. 

"I better go check on y/n" she tells him heading toward the door. 

"BJ if you don't mind my asking why were you in the foster house?" he asked She stopped and looked at him. 

"Because, some people shouldn't be parents." she replied before leaving him standing wondering.


	5. Protective custody

Dean and Sam agreed that the best thing to do was to find a different place to stay. So the four of you packed up and headed out of town. On the way Dean called the one person who might be able to shed some light on it. 

Dean.... 

"Low?" a gruff voice said. 

"Bobby, it's Dean. We could use your help." He said into the phone. 

"Imagine that. What's up?" Bobby Singer asked. 

"What do you know about Closet monsters?" Dean asked. There was a moment of silence. 

"Did you say Closet monsters?" He asked. Dean could feel Sam watching him from the passenger seat. 

"That's what I said, Can you give us any information on it?" Dean asked. 

"You mean besides the fact that its a myth put out to scare little kids into cleaning their rooms and obeying their parents?" he asked. 

"Yeah besides that." Dean sighed.

"Well you'll have to give me a few to see what I can find. " He tells Dean. 

"Alright call me when you get something." Dean said before hanging up. He glanced into his rearview mirror and saw BJ following behind in the mustang, Y/n sitting next to her in the passenger seat. 

"So you buying into this closet monster therory?" He asked giving a side glance at his brother. 

"I don't know, I mean you saw how freaked out they were." Sam said. 

"You didn't see or hear anything?" Dean asked. 

"No, I was asleep. I heard y/n scream and when I woke up all I saw was her huddled on the floor next to the closet door." Sam said. 

"I don't know Sam, I get the feeling Were being taken for a ride of some kind." Dean said with an annoyed sigh. 

"Dean Something obviously scared the hell out of them, and you saw that mark on y/n's arm, what you think she did that to herself?" Sam asked

"No... I don't know. It's just we don't these girls, I mean a closet monster Sam.. Really?" he asked glancing at him again. 

"Ok, maybe not exactly a closet monster, but something is out there and we need to find out what." Sam says. Dean was about to tell him he didn't even know where to start when his phone rang. 

"Yeah Bobby?" He says. 

"Hey All I can find on the so called closet monster is that every culture seems to reconize this legend. The French calls it, The hand cruncher, Latinos call it Sack Man, Belgium calls it Old red eyes. But basically it's the boogeyman. " Bobby tells him. 

"The boogeyman? Really? " Dean says switching the phone to speaker. 

"Bobby what does this thing look like?" Sam asks

"Again it's different for every culture. What are you boys working on anyway?" He asked. 

"We have a couple of friends who are in trouble, One said it was attacked lastnight, what ever it was came from the closet. It's been tracking them for years, and the best description they have is a lunatic teddybear." Dean says. Again there was a second of silence. 

"No offense but you sure these friends of yours haven't been hitting the sauce?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, pretty sure. Look Bobby can you check deeper on this for us please..See what you can find on monsters or spirits that can change form, and go dormant for years at a time." Dean says. 

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find on psychotic stuffed animals, and while I'm at it I'll dive into the whole Easter bunny thing too." Bobby growled before hanging up. Dean glanced in his mirror again as he passed a sign. Ottawa 12 miles. 

"I don't know what's going on Dean, or what this thing is, but we have to help them destroy it before it kills them." Sam said. 

"Yeah, I know Sammy. " he agreed. 

You

You sat in the passenger seat of the mustang and looked out the window. Your arm was bandaged and stung like hell. 

"Dean said they'll help us kill this thing once and for all." BJ said. 

"If Charles couldn't kill it, no one can." You mutter as trees pass by in a blur. 

"Come on y/n, don't be like that. Look I don't know why they want to help us, and lord knows I'm the first person to except help from anyone, but if they're willing to put their lives on the line for two broads that they just met, then at least we can do is let them try. Don't you want this to be over?" she asks you. Anger flared in your eyes. 

"Are you kidding me?! of course I want this to be over, this thing has killed my entire family! What you think I enjoy jumping at my own shadows everytime I close my eyes?" You snarl. 

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. Look I lost people too you know." she said. 

"You lost foster family. I lost blood." You growl turning back out the window.

BJ

Y/n's words stung like a needle, I know she said it out of anger and frustration, but they hurt all the same. The rest of the ride was done in silence and by time I pulled the mustang into the Motel parking lot and stopped next to Dean I was fuming over her words. I got out of the car and shut the door with excessive force. Y/n slowly got out still not saying a word. Dean and Sam looked at as confused. 

"Everything ok?" Dean asked

"Just peachy." I growled. They both looked as if they wanted to say something but decided against it. 

"I'll go see about getting us a couple of rooms." Dean said, as he turned and headed toward the office 

Sam

The wait for Dean was silent and awkward. BJ leaned against the wall brooding, as y/n climbed up onto the hood of the mustang. I made my way to her. 

"Hey what's going on?" I asked. 

"Nothing, we just had a disagreement it's fine." She insisted. I was about to ask about what when Dean returned with a single key in hand. 

"Where's our room?" BJ asked annoyed

"I only got one room." Dean said. 

"Why?" The girls asked together. 

"I just think it will be easier for us to keep an eye on you if were all in the same room." He explained. 

"Are you kidding me?" BJ snarled. 

"No, Look if this thing really did come at Y/n from the closet, don't you think it be safer if we were all together?" Dean asked. 

"What do you mean if? You don't believe us?" She snapped. 

"I didn't say that." Dean replied. 

"Yes you did, You think were just crazy? That she did that to herself?" She snarled

"Look, If you want our help then were going to all stay in the same damn room, other wise there's the road sweet heart." Dean growled. BJ stepped up to Dean and starred angrily into his eyes. 

"BJ, It's fine." Y/n said slidding off of the car. I watched as she took the key from Dean and headed to the room. 

BJ gave a small hiss and turned to follow her. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Dean

"No, but it's the only way to keep them safe." Dean said as he went to retrieve our things from the Impala. I sighed and went to check on the girls.


End file.
